DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) UAB has extensive experience in collecting, processing, storing, and supplying a wide range of human tissues to support research. Fresh, frozen, and paraffin preparations of tissues can be supplied , as well as unstained tissue slides and other histology services. We will expand our current tissue resource services as part of the Ovarian SPORE to: (1) establish a bank of well characterized ovarian tumor specimens and matching normal specimens from patients who have given specific informed consent for their tissues to be used in genetic and other types of research so tissue can be supplied to investigators along with clinical data including outcome. (2) offer microdissected specimens for investigators wishing to use sensitive PCR based technologies on pure samples of ovarian neoplasia or normal ovarian tissue. This core also will offer investigators access to methods of morphological analysis that are too complex for individual projects to support efficiently. Primarily the core will provide light microscopic and immunocytochemical interpretation of animal and human tissues and cytologic materials and will offer methods to detect gene products within tranfected cells and adjacent tissues. Investigators will have access to sophisticated techniques usually available only for human pathology, including tissue microdissection, immunoelectron microscopy, special histology services, in situ hybridization, and flow cytometry. Advantages are that the core will enable unified purchase, characterization and utilization of a shared set of reagents. Centrally performed procedures will free investigators from duplication of basic work, allowing more productive work with the available resources and acceleration of experimental timetables.